


Softly

by Autobratty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, idk what universe this is supposed to happen in but w/e, just some nice happytimes, petition to call this ship "hot wings"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobratty/pseuds/Autobratty
Summary: I've been really stressed lately so I wrote a little drabble of my boy Wing giving me some love,,





	

Wing had been lying in bed, propped up against some pillows while reading something on his datapad, when Rodimus walked into the room.

Well, perhaps “trudged” into the room would be a better way to say it.

He flung himself face-first onto the berth, the mattress bouncing Wing slightly due to the impact. The flier didn’t look up, but a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “Hello, Rodimus.” All he received in response was a grumble and a flick of the spoiler. Wing chuckled and reached out his right hand to pet aforementioned spoiler, smoothing his hand over its golden planes in long, slow strokes. All the tension in Rodimus’ frame seemed to evaporate, and he sagged down into the mattress, his engine’s growl idling into a purr.

After lying with his face pressed into the berth and indulging in the petting for a couple more minutes, Rodimus finally pulled himself out of his stupor and up onto the berth all of the way. The speedster promptly flopped into Wing’s lap, knocking the datapad from his hand. The knight huffed, but it was more of a fond sigh than a noise of exasperation. He looked down at the back of his lover’s helm, hoping that he’d turn over so that he could give his Prime a kiss, but Rodimus remained where he was. Wing just shook his head and continued to stroke the younger mech’s spoiler, using his free hand to cup Rodimus’ chin and stroke his cheek.

The purring grew louder until Rodimus finally rolled over, a dopey smile on his face, optics heavy and lidded. Although now unable to pet the spoiler, Wing continued the gentle touches to the speedster’s helm. His smile widened when Rodimus turned his head slightly to kiss Wing’s hand.

“Love you, Wing.”

The knight’s field pulsed with deep affection. “I love you too, Rodimus.”


End file.
